Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fifth-quel
About This Camp Welcome to the fifth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, [[Bad Drawingz iz Us]], [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel]] and [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel]] were hosted by the camp's founder, [[User:Sprinklemist|Sprinklemist]], while [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth]] was hosted by [[user:Reddude|me]]. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host *Reddude *Tdi (Sidekick) Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Team Just For Fun XD #Usitgz Team Sprink (and GM) #GreenMagic01 #Sprinklemist Team People From Last Season #Ben109 #Fanfiction2010 #Owenguy101 #Tdafan123 #Weblykinly Team Other Guys #Drama786 #Higgnkfe #Kevvy9 #Mrdaimion #Platypus09 #TDA ROCKS #Zannabanna Pre-Chat Reddy: Yo! Mrdaimion: Hey. Oweguy: Hi Reddy! (after two edit conflicts) XD Usitgz: Yo, biskit. Reddy: from what i hear, ppl r ECing like crazy!@ xD GM: I like cheese. :3 Oweguy: I think Sprink should come back. Ben: w00t! I'm here! Red: :P Oweguy: Welcome back Ben. Hope you do better this time. Ben: Last time I was about to post my pic and then I had to leave and when I came up he had put up reviews >_> Oweguy: Just eleven people? Wow. This is the second shortest BDIU camp. After the first one which only had ten. Plat: Do you have to be a good artist to compete? Cause Im NOT. Mrdaimion: Plat. Look at the title of the camp, now back to your sentence. Look at the title of the camp, now back to your sentence. Sadly, your question is explained by the tittle of the camp. However, if you paid attention, this wouldn't happen again. Plat: It was a bad joke...wait is this an art camp? *looks to see if anyone takes him seriously* Oweguy: When's the first challenge? Zanna: He Said Tommarrow Oweguy. BTW What Up Guys im Making My Bad Drawingz Iz Us Debut! Kev: Hey guys what's up? *use a random dsi to take a pic of everyone then uplodes it to facebook* Drama786:Drama Is Here!My First BDIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drama786:Sweet.Or just call me Drama. Drama:So,when's the challange? Mrdaimion: Well, Mrdaimion If you would have put that all in the same sentence and actually read above you, Mrdaimion: You'd know it's tommarow. Sprink: Yay, I got in. Thanks, Reddy! GM: :o! Sprink's in! Are they're teams? I want to be on Sprink's team! xD (I won't if there is teams, just watch) Plat: There are teams?? Drama:I don't like the name ''Team Other Guys''.How about ''Team Guys That Are Really Really Really Really New''.TGTARRRRN for short. Kev: I'm not new to the camp GM: Can I join Team Sprink? xD (Seriously though) Sprink: I have my own team? o_O Drama:I hate Edit Conflicts. GM: Don't we all. xD Kev: I'm not an other guy. I was in 3 of this camp Usitgz: I want to show my fail drawing (Can't wait till the camp starts >:D) Tdi: (Randomly appears) HI EVERYONE!!! XD (randomly dissapears) GM: That was slightly awkward. xD Sprink: Congrats on winning last time, Tdi! Fanny: I'm excited to play this season. I'm going to try no matter what. Tdi: (Randomly appears again) Thank you! (randomly dissappears again) Usitgz: I want to switch to team "just for fun XD" :D Plat: This ain't fair. They have all the veterans! Kev: you got me and that's the closesr you got Plat: Lol it was a joke...us n008s are gonna win!!! (XD) Tdi: This is a camp ANYONE can win... as long as people do challenges :P Plat: Oh yeah...congrats on your win last season Tdi!! Ben: I'm gonna win this time I trained *A montage of Ben failing at excersise shows up with EYe of the tiger playing* GM: *sleeps* Rest...ing... Plat: *paints a bad picture of Cody* Ugh...this pic is almost as bad as his singing. Mrdaimion: You do realize Cody's the best singer on TDWT right. Plat: Oh yeah...listen to Cody's solo on Condor 20 times over. Cody's my favorite character and his badness makes the singing good! Mrdaimion: I have... Tdi: Thanks Plat..... Plat: You're welcome, Tdi. And same here Mrdaimon. XD Tdi: Challenge tomorrow? Do you best..... I mean worst..... I mean.. YOU GET IT! XD Plat: Don't worry, I'll do my worst. XD Tdi: Flattery doesn't help... jk lol Plat: I know...don't worry, I'll be out first anyways...lol Tdi: It's been my dream to co-host Bad Drawingz Iz Us! XD Mrdaimion:... You don't get out much do you Tdi? Tdi: ...... i was joking......... but I'm glad I'm co-host :D Ben: SOMETIMES WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING I PICK MY NOE! Oh man. Uh... dang (conf) *hand up nose* Oh god! NOt again! Tdi: How nice...... we have a confessional? Plat: Ooh, fancy. Red: Thats not a confessional. It's Tdi's compact room that I use to get embarrassing footage of him. XD Plat: Embarrasing footage? *evil glare* Can I see? XD Higg:Weird Usitgz: So... Red? can I be on "team just for fun XD"? (CONF) *looks at embarissing footage of Tdi* Aww... this isn't as good as Reddy said it was... Plat: Can I be on Team Pre-Chat? How come it is underlined instead of bold? XD Tdi: Not the footage of me dancing to Miley Cyrus! :'( Mrdaimion: Can I be on Team Sprink? Sprink: Aw. I want a challenge so bad. But I'll have time tomorrow to do an entry, I think. Tdi: Can't wait for entries! LOL Of course, I HAVE to wait.......... Plat: It's tomorrow! Well, today. But it's tomorrow form yesterday...can't wait! Challenge One Reddy: I want you to badly draw a TDCharacter... As a puppet! :P I found this challenge somewhere in the past season XD Due Friday... GO!!! Chat One & Pics Reddy: And season five begins... Plat: Next Friday...right? XD Red:Yes XD GM: Le Evil Zeke fail. xD Mrdaimion: I'm so going to win this camp. Sprink: Here's mine. 8D I decided to do another one, as the Chef one was too pretty, methinks. Sorry if the Alejandro one is too disturbing. XD Kev: Mine is bad and looks like DJ right? Oweguy: This challenge was back in the first camp I think. Anyone remember Sunshine's sock Chris? Probably Sprink. Sprink: Yeah. That was awesome. Oweguy: I love yours with Alejandro kissing the Heather puppet. XD. Mine will be up later today Ben: OWE * jumps on Owe*. Oweguy: Mrrph?! *voice is muffled due to Ben* Oweguy: *gets Ben off him* Here's my entry! Usitgz:Team Just For Fun XD FTW! Tdi: Um, Red, if the challenge is over tomorrow, i won't be here until late, so if it's over, I won't be on.... Red: Its over next Friday not tmrw :P Zanna: Finally Done! Hope You like It (If We All Finish Early Can We Hed On With Elimo?) Tdi: Just incase everyone finishes tomorrow.... there's only a few people left.... Higg: Good, cua I'm havin troubles with my drawing stuff. Zanna: He Said That yesterday So We Need All The pics In So We Can Go To Elimo Tdi: I'm surprised that for teams, no one said like Team Edward or Team Jacob XD Kev: I want to be on team random please Tdi: Sorry, that's up to Reddy...... Kev: Can I be on team random Higg: Haha, I made a background because i was bored...? Tdi: Wow.... I think this is the fastest group....... Plat: Wow, 12 pics already??? Red: ATTENTION EVERYONE. THESE PICS ARE NOW DUE TUESDAY DUE TO ALMOST EVERY PIC BEING UP! Thank you. Oweguy: Yay! I couldn't wait until friday. Tdi: Yes! Only three more people.... Oweguy: You wanna finish our card game from last season? XD Tdi: Okayz XD Oweguy: You got any three's? Mrdaimion: I'm quitting, not only will I probably have to remove my drawing program soon to free up some space, I'll also be busy with TDA6, and other stuff. Zanna: Wow.....Already............. Tdi: Reddy... we should put him as "Quit" not out......... Oweguy: Bye Mrdaimion. And Tdi, go fish. Tdi: (picks up card) Only Ben and Drama..... File:Evil_zeke_puppet.png|GM's (Way too bad) Evil Zeke Puppet puppetlove.png|Sprink's Alejandro with Heather puppet o_O Chefchrispuppet.png|Sprink's Bonus Chef with his Chris puppet Dj puppet.PNG|Kevvy9's Badly drawned DJ File:Bad_Sock_Owen.png|Sock Owen! (Oweguy's Entry) Gwen Puppet.png|Usitgz's Entry File:Puppet_Owen.png|Mrdaimion's Horrible Entry For Owen as a Puppet PoorCodypuppet.PNG|By Tdafan (Poor Cody puppet :P) Blaineley puppet.png|Fanny's Blaineley Puppet Muppetry.png|Beth Puppet. by TDA ROCKS File:Cody_sierra.PNG|Sierra: EEE!!!! A CODY PUPPET!!!!! -Plat09 (Stole my idea Tdafan XD) File:Izzypppet.png|Zanna' Ugly Izzy Puppet Geoffpuppet.jpg|Puppet Geoff (higgnkfe) Bridgette Poopet.PNG|Bridgette Poopet (By: Webly) Cody's sockpuppets.PNG|Ben's Sock Puppies! Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy: Welcome to the opening ceremony everyone! I'll get right down to business. I have 12 broken paintbrushes, when I call your name, you have recieved one. The two of you who do not get one take the Badly Drawn Harold out. The first paintbrush goes to... Usitgz (I loved how you included a close up of Codys face XD)! Sprink and Owe get the next ones! I love how you two worked in bad aspects but still kept the pic nice. Next three go to Fanny, Kev, and Zanna! Great work you guys! Tdafan, GM, and... Webly all get one! Plat, and Higgnkfe! Okay, our bottom three; TDA ROCKS Ben and Drama! TDA ROCKS, I couldn't see who u drew until you told me (At first I thought it was zombie zeke from the red and green XD). But, you're safe because Ben and Drama have no pic. Badly Drawn Harold: *Takes Drama and Ben away* Ben: GRRRRRR! My picture's yp * bites badly drawns Harold's hand off* Yum papery. * tries to bite him again yet screams* PAPER CUT ON MY TOUNGE! Challenge Two Tdi: Your challenge is to draw TDI characters on a game show! Badly XD To help you out, gameshows like Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Who Wants to Be a Million Air, Etc. Shows like The Bachelor, The Biggest Loser are also acceptable! Oh yeah, please don't draw people on Total Drama.... DUE TUESDAY! Chat 2 & Pics Reddy: chat here whe we wait for a challenge! Plat: LOL my drawings suck... Sprink: I got second call out? 8D That's the earliest I think I've gotten. Yay! I liked Usitgz's though. It made me laugh. *waits for challenge* GM: When I got called was also the earliest I got called. Because I never made it past the first day. xDDDDDDDDD Oweguy: Poor Ben. Couldn't make it far enough. :( (Ben: I WAS GONNA POST IT WHEN I GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL I UPLOADED IT THIS IS UNFAIR! *Holds up portest sign* Hate this.) Oweguy: Reddy you've got a protester. Plat: Uh...are all people out going to be like this??? (Red: Post it then Ben and you'll be safe.) Ben: w00t xD Sprink: No, Plat. They're usually mature about it. :P Ben: >_> hurt my feelings much. xD Sprink: Nah, I think you were rightfully upset as you had a pic up, but be nicer about it. Oweguy: So is Ben back or is he still out? BTW When's the next challenge? Ben: He said If I posted my pic I was safe. and SPrink. I was mad cause I just found otu he had poste dit when he gets hokme ater I do. xD Usitgz: Thank you for the compliments, guys! Woot, my first broken paintbrush! :D Oweguy: My first broken paintbrush this season! *paintbrush falls apart* XD Plat: I was kidding Ben, my picture is suckier than yours. :) Sprink: Sprinky want new challenge! *cries* Sprink: Yay! I love game shows... Tdi: Only twelve more..... oh yeahz it is due......... Saturday! Oweguy: Can Wipeout be a good example? Kev: Is ninja warrior a game show? Sprink: I forgot Geoff's eyebrows, but ah well. It keeps him even badder. XD Oweguy: Your pic reminds me of some Picaso drawing, and is Wipeout a game show? Zanna: So Wait We DO Draw Tdi Characters in The pic are We DONT Ben: Uh TDI this satorday. Can it please be longer? I'm not here during the weekends a lot. Oweguy: Finished mine! And Ben I think you should try doing your entry on Friday if you're busy on the weekend. Reddy: due date will be tuesday of next week. just to clarify, and im the jactual host xD. Oweguy: Aw I was hoping is was Saturday. Or Sunday. Make it Sunday. Tdi: Sorry Reddy XD Higg: I think he said not to do it on Total Drama Island... and I am sad! I drew it, then tried to upload it and it dissapered! Tdi: Yeah... please don't do it on TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR....... TDA ROCKS: I quit, I have too much things going on..... Sorry. Oweguy: We have another quiter Reddy. Tdafan: *pats TDA ROCKS on the back* Bye dude :( Sprink: Man. This camp takes the least time of any.. o_O Tdi: Only six more pics! :D Bye TDA Rocks :( Higg: So... Plat: Yea, sorry...but I have a new Mac that doesn't have Paint...so I'm quitting too. :( Oweguy: Bye Plat. :( Higg: Final 9! But Plat, sad face. Plat: It sucks that Macs don't have a paint program....:( Higg: WAIT! Plat, dont go! I use Pixlr.com, so u could use that! Plat: Woah...thanks!!! Can I rejoin then??? Higg: YEAH! You dont get to leave! Random Guy: Or use Sumopaint! (that is what i use!) Oweguy: What's with the weird random guys? I thought Weird Al appearing last camp was very strange. Reddy: I thought it was funny, Owe. XD Tdi: Wierd Al was VERY random..... Reddy: Are we srsly gonna home to the final 7 this early? :/ Webly: NO...mine s always a little too close to the time limit! I'm making one right now and it's my HARDEST BDIU work XD. Fanny: Mine'll be up later today. Oweguy: If the other entries aren't up by tomorrow it's the final eight. XD Higg: Wow, guess I'm doing pretty good! Tdi: Reddy, do I judge? Reddy: Sure, judge right now. (everyone with no pic is out and ill edit teh table after u judge xD) Tdi: Fanny said his will be up later :O Higg: Will me and Plat be the only newcomers left? Tdi: You already are Higg: Oh. Akward... Geoffo'fortune.png|Sprink's Geoff on Wheel of Fortune Baddrawinzizus2.png|Zanna's Eva On Wheel Of Fortune! File:Harold_on_Wipeout.png|Harold on Wipeout (Oweguy's Entry) Kev's bad owen on ninja warrior.PNG|Kev's bad Owen on ninja warrior Justin wipeout!.PNG|Justin on wipeout by Tdafan Lalalalalalas.jpg|Higgnkfe's Owen on The Biggest Loser (duh) Katie Sadie.png|Plat's entry of Katie and Sadie on the Amazing Race SadieTBL.png|Webly's Entry (Sadie on The Biggest Loser) Elimination Chart